L'ange d'eau
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: légende et rumeur se mélange sur un couple pas ordinaire


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : GW

Genre : je classerai soit dans légende soit dans conte

Keimei : j'aime les légendes ^^

Chtite : m'en était rendu compte -_-

Kei : t'a qu'a dire qu'elle te plaise po tant que t'y est T_T

Chtite : au contraire j'adore ^^

Shinny : *boude pasque Kei s'est libéré*

Chtite et Kei : -_______-

Disclamer : les g-boys po a moi T_T

L'ange d'eau

Dans un petit village de campagne, un champ aussi doré que l'or, faisait la fierté de ces habitants. 

Ce champ appartenait à un jeune homme qui avait perdu toute sa famille. On disait dans le village, qu'il avait conclu un pacte avec le diable, pour ne pas être mort en même temps que ses parents. On disait aussi, que pour conclure ce pacte, le diable avait donné à ces yeux la teinte améthyste des fleuves de l'enfer. 

On disait beaucoup de choses sur ce jeune homme et beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient. Certaine continuait à parler du diable, racontant que chaque maillon de sa natte était le comptage du nombre d'années depuis que le pacte avait été conclu.

D'autres plus enjôleuses et féeriques, racontées par les jeunes filles, parlaient d'une descendance d'elfe. Ce beau jeune homme à l'allure fière et au visage rieur, serait le descendant d'une longue ligné de seigneurs elfes. Les plus beaux et les plus sages de leur temps. 

Une autre racontait, que si ses yeux étaient de cette couleur, c'était parce que l'on voyait, une partie de son cœur à l'intérieur. Une autre encore racontait qu'à la naissance, ils étaient incolores, transparents comme le vent, mais que lors d'un coucher de soleil, ses yeux avaient capturé la couleur de cet instant. 

L' on parlait aussi beaucoup sur sa natte. Une des rumeurs parmi les plus belles, racontait que ses cheveux n'étaient rien d'autre que les rayons du soleil, et que s'ils étaient nattés, s c'était pour atténuer leur brillance pour que tous les humains puissent les voir sans devenir aveugle. 

On dit aussi sur cette belle natte envoûtante, que le ruban d'argent qui l'attache, est le sceau d'une quelconque Déesse, qui lui permettrait aller le chercher dans la mort pour en faire son amant dans les cieux infinis. 

Une autre racontait que son sourire faisait naître le jour, et que si jamais il venait à disparaître, la vie comme nous la connaissons partirait avec lui. 

Encore bien d'autres circulaient sur cet adolescent si étrange dans une campagne si banale. Tellement nombreuses qu'il serait dur de toutes les conter. 

Une seule a attiré mon attention plus que les autres.

§§§

Il est dit que lors d'une année de sécheresse, alors que tous les paysans allaient prier à l'église pour avoir l'eau si nécessaire à leur culture, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'or, allait au lac asséché, prier des Dieux que lui seul connaissait. 

Il priait au vent et à l'eau, pour qu'ils apportent ensemble leur nuage si bienfaiteur pour la terre meurtrie. Il priait pour qu'une averse tombe sur les champs desséchés de ce pays. Il priait chaque jour sans perdre espoir. Toujours au même endroit sans jamais se lasser. Les cultures avaient fini par mourir et plus aucun villageois n'allait à l'église prier pour une renaissance. Les plants étaient morts et plus rien ni personne ne pourrait y changer quelque chose. 

Pourtant le jeune homme ne désespérait pas. Il continuait à venir inlassablement, tous les jours. Il venait toujours au même endroit. Priait toujours les même Dieux. Ne perdant foi en ceux auxquels il avait toujours cru et fait confiance. 

Un soir, alors qu'il était resté plus longtemps qu'à la normale, une goutte de cette eau si rare s'échappa de ses yeux. 

Aujourd'hui il avait vu mourir un enfant. Un bébé qui n'avait pas supporté la déshydratation. Il avait toujours eu du mal à supporter la mort de ses êtres si fragiles pour qui la vie ne faisait que commencer et qui pourtant s'en allait déjà. 

Pourtant sa foi en ses Dieux qui ne répondait pas restait. Contrairement à quiconque aurait déjà oublié ses Dieux s'ils l'avaient fait autant souffrir, lui continuait à croire en eux.

Ce fut ce jour, alors que cette goutte d'eau salée tombant dans le lac asséché, que quelque chose changea. 

À partir de cette soirée, où un éclat bleu apparut dans les cieux, la vie revint.

Dans le champ de Duo et dans son puits, l'eau apparut comme par magie. Les plantes renaquirent plus belles que jamais. Les arbres recouvrirent leur couleur éclatante de l'été. La terre craquante et cassante devint une mer verdoyante douce et fraîche. 

Duo, fatigué par tous ces soirs de prière sans dormir, tomba d'épuisement au sol et perdit connaissance.

Depuis ce jour, dans ce village où la sécheresse s'était terminée, vivaient deux personnes, qui alimentèrent rumeur après rumeur. 

Les plus fantastiques concernaient la seconde personne vivant dans cette maison. 

Certaines parlaient d'un envoyé du diable venu comme preuve d'un second pacte et prêt à ramener le jeune homme aux cheveux du soleil, à son maître s'il ne faisait pas tous ses désirs.

D'autres parlaient d'un enfant des Dieux, venu sur terre pour consoler une âme pure et apporter ce qui lui manquait pour briller de joie. 

On dit aussi que l'on peut reconnaître cet enfant dans tous les temps et toutes les époques par ses yeux. Deux yeux reflétant sa nature venue des eaux. Deux yeux aussi cobalt que la mer et pur que l'océan. 

Dans certaines maisonnées on dit que le fils des Dieux est venu habiter chez l'enfant du soleil pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance face à ses prières. On dit beaucoup de chose sur ces deux «hommes» qui vivent dans cette maison. Mais la plus belle de toutes ces rumeurs reste celle-ci. Elle raconte la rencontre de ces deux être.

§§§ 

Il est dit que quand le jeune homme se réveilla, un ange se tenait devant lui. Cet ange était l'incarnation même de la pureté. Des ailes faites de plumes et d'eau s'étendaient dans son dos créant un arc-en-ciel dans le soleil du matin. Ses yeux étaient doux comme les premières neiges de l'hiver. 

On dit que l'ange se baissa et tendit la main à l'adolescent pour l'aider à se relever. On dit aussi que lorsque le jeune homme toucha la main, il eut l'impression de toucher le plus doux des nuages. Il avait aussi une force tel qu'il n'eut aucun effort à faire pour soulever l'adolescent.

Il est dit qu'alors, il parla pour la première fois.

- Qu'elle est ton nom ? Que je puisse remercier celui qui croit en nous !

Il est dit que sa voix portait sur le vent comme la brume du matin et produisait le son le plus clair jamais entendu.

- Duo, Duo Maxwell !

- Alors je te remercie Duo Maxwell, de croire en nous et de nous faire vivre chaque jour grâce à ta foi.

- Je… C'est moi qui vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mes appels.

Alors, le jour s'illumina d'une clarté nouvelle tandis que l'ange souriant, serra contre lui l'adolescent. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Le jeune homme descendu des cieux écarta alors Duo de lui tout en continuant à sourire.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi nous avons mis tant de temps à te répondre !

- Peut m'importe le temps que ça ait pris, mon seul regret et que la vie d'un enfant en ait subi les conséquences.

- Nous sommes désolés. Seulement il est rare qu'un humain nous appelle et il arrive souvent, que lorsqu'ils le font, ça n'est que par pur égoïsme de leur part. Nous nous sommes promis de ne plus leur répondre que lorsque nous aurons un geste sincère de leur foi et s'il nous prouve que leur raison est juste. Une simple larme et des jours de prières a suffit pour toi.

- Allez-vous donner à ce pays assez d'eau pour revivre ?

Les rumeurs prétendent, qu'à cet instant le ciel se couvrit de nuages de pluie. Ils se déversèrent dans les campagnes et apportèrent l'espérance et la joie. On dit aussi, que durant le temps de l'averse, l'ange protégea l'adolescent de cette eau, avec ses ailes de lumière. 

§§§

Les rumeurs n'en sont devenues que plus fréquentes après celle-ci. Plusieurs parlent de leur visite dans le village. Certaines disent que durant ces promenades, l'ange bénissait tous ceux qui avaient le courage de le lui demander, sans honte et sans peur. D'autres parlent des jours de fête, où les deux hommes, dansaient sur la place du village, en un ballet céleste, qui enchantait quiconque les regardait. 

Plusieurs tentatives furent faites sur la description de l'ange. Quelques-unes disent, qu'il avait un sourire rayonnant et des yeux aux couleurs des lacs limpides. D'autres parlent d'un homme froid comme la glace au regard comme un océan gelé et au visage distant. Mais tous sont d'accord sur un point, cet ange avait le corps le plus beau qu'ils aient jamais vu, finement musclé et légèrement bronzé. 

Une autre grande légende courait sur les deux hommes. Elles parlaient du jour où ils s'étaient avoués leur amour.

§§§

On dit que ce jour-là, l'ange n'avait plus son sourire sur le visage et ses yeux semblaient être tristes comme les glaciers fondant au soleil. Duo s'inquiétant de cet état est venu le voir pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'aimait pas voir l'ange qui avait répondu à ses appels abattus par il ne savait quoi.

Il est dit donc, que Duo assit à côté de l'ange pour lui parler et savoir ce qu'il avait qui lui pèse autant sur le cœur.

- Dis-moi ce qui peut rendre triste, un ange qui apporte tant de joie ?

- Quelque chose que tu n'aimerais pas entendre. Quelque chose qui est mal accepter ailleurs que dans le monde des Dieux.

- Dis-le moi quand même. Je ne supporte pas de voir les anges pleurer sur quelque chose que je peux peut-être arranger.

- Tu le peux. Comme tu peux me briser ! Voilà pourquoi je préfère ne pas te l'avouer.

- Jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Ce serait briser une promesse que je me suis faite la première fois où mon regard s'est posé sur toi.

- Si je te le dis, tu risque de partir. Et je ne veux pas te voir me fuir.

- Je ne fuirais pas je te le promets.

- Je te le dirais si tu promets que je pourrais rester avec toi quelle que soit ta réponse.

- Je te promets cela aussi et beaucoup d'autres choses si tu veux bien me dire ce qui te rend si triste. 

- J'accepte. Tu sais ce qu'est l'amour. Cette chose qui te prend le cœur tout entier et vient l'emprisonner chez un autre. Cette chose merveilleuse qui te donne l'impression d'avoir une bonne raison d'être ici sur cette terre. Je la ressens. 

- En quoi cela est-il triste ?

- Je sais que sur terre, seul l'amour homme/femmes est accepté. Mais moi je ne le ressens pas pour une femme.

- Un ange peut-il se considérer comme un homme ? Et si tel est le cas, le sexe de l'autre a-t-il tant d'importance pour que cela lui enlève son bonheur ?

- Pour moi non, mais pour celui que j'aime, je ne sais pas.

- Si quelqu'un peut refuser de t'aimer simplement parce que tu lui ressembles trop, c'est qu'il ne mérite pas ton amour.

- Je suis heureux que tu dises ça seulement… Si je te dis que c'est toi la personne aimée qu'en diras-tu ?

- Que tu n'as pas à t'en faire et que cela est réciproque !

- Est-ce vrai ?

- Aussi vrai que tu as des ailes.

Il est dit qu'alors, les deux être s'embrassèrent avec tendresse, puis s'enlacèrent sous les yeux attendris, de ceux qui peuvent tout voir par-delà les nuages.

§§§

Voilà les plus grandes rumeurs qui courent sur ces deux êtres et les plus belles. Bien sûr, il en existe bien d'autres, mais toutes les raconter serait le travaille de mille et un jours. Laissons-les plutôt se reposer dans leur maison et s'aimer en paix sous les cieux les plus cléments qui soient. 

Fin

Chtite : Oo

Kei : Po contente de la fic ?

Chtite : Bien sur que si ^^ Quand tu t'y mets sa donne vraiment quelques chose que j'aime ^^

Kymoon : J'aime aussi. ^^

Shinny : Pasque t'aime po quand c moi qui t'inspirent ? *chibi eyes tout mouillé*

Chtite : Tu parles des viols, des délires ou des tortures ? -_-

Kymoon : Ou des death ?

Chtite : les death c Kei qui s'en occupe ^^0

Shinny : Heeeuuu

Kei : p

Shinn : Toi tu vas retourner faire joujou avec les souris je les sens -_-

Kei : Naaaaan veux paas *tente de fuir*

Chtite : Shinny tu essaye de la cacher et tu le regretteras è_é

Shinny : Mééé heeeuuu T_T

Kei : Nanananèreeeuuu p

Chtite : Kei la provoque po non plus -_-

Kei : T_T

Chtite : Comment je fais pour m'en sortirent moi T_T ?

Kymoon : Prends des vacances.

Shinny et Kei : *sifflote l'air de rien*

Chtite : Review please T_T


End file.
